


kidnapped for pussy

by communisttwinklefeets



Category: communist twinklefeets
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-18 20:47:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19342336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/communisttwinklefeets/pseuds/communisttwinklefeets
Summary: ala was only 17 when she was kidnapped by her new owner, aiesha, and she was thrown into the world of communism and feet kinks.





	1. Chapter 1

Ala was asleep in her room when her mum burst through the door.  
“Get up, you dumb bitch!” Ala’s mum screamed.  
“What’s going on?” Ala cried because she’s a baby.  
“I can’t afford you anymore, so I sold you,” Ala’s mum continued. “Pack your shit. She’s already here.”  
She?! Ala thought. Who the fuck was I sold to?  
Ala packed her shit and stumbled down stairs and was met by an unfamiliar face.  
“This is Aiesha. Your new owner,” Ala’s mum spat in Ala’s face.  
“PUSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY!” Aiesha screamed.  
This is the story of how Ala was kidnapped by Aiesha.


	2. Chapter 2

before ala knew it, she was somewhere strange. the smell of the room was appalling, reminding her of the time she had a nasty toe fungal infection. her surroundings were few; a chair in which she was tied to, a large photo frame that appeared to have a photograph of someone's feet who was missing a pinkie toe, and a stereo that was constantly playing 'she said' by brie larson on repeat.

 _i'm in hell,_ ala thought, _lit rally hell_.

"hello?" ala called out, hoping that someone, anyone, would answer her. 

seconds after, she heard a door creak open. ala closed her eyes, fearing whoever was walking into the room. the footsteps came closer and closer and closer before they stopped, and she felt someone breathe down her neck. on the verge of tears, ala spoke softly, "hello? who are you?"

the stranger replied with a chuckle and placed their hands on ala's shoulder. ala's tried to wriggle herself out of their grip, but whoever it was, they were strong and relentless. 

"please, just tell me who you are," ala sobbed.

"my name is nat," the voice finally spoke, "i ordain marriages officially, thanks to a marriage ordination website i found on the first google result. i was hired by aiesha to ordain your wedding."

"my wedding? b-but i'm not even engaged?" 

"oh, but you are," nat came from behind and into ala's view of sight, "to aiesha, of course."

"hold awn, you're telling me the person that bought me is going to be my wife?" ala questioned.

"that's right hun! the wedding is in forty-five minutes. would you like to meet your maids of honour, emma and jess?" nat asked.

"um, i don't have a choice in the matter, do i?"

"nope! emma and jess, come in!" nat yelled out for ala's new maids of honour.

in walked two girls, one looked like a literal crackhead who was probably high and/or drunk on something, and the other looked like she drew dildos for a living. (both impressions are true, ala is just _that_ perceptive!) 

"this is emma," nat pointed to the crackhead, "and this is jess," and she pointed to the dildo activist, "these two have been granted the role as maids of honour for your wedding to aiesha. they're both awful people, so a perfect match for you!"

"hey, you dumb bitch," emma took a swig of straight vodka.

"wassup," jess threw up a peace sign.

"hi," ala said as literal tears streamed down her face.

"would you like to hear the list of people attending your wedding?" nat asked.

"i suppose so," ala avoided eye contact.

"so we have 

1). galilea, who i'm going to be marrying soon

2). jesse, who created communist twinklefeets

3). an-"

"wayament, what the fuck is communist twinklefeets?" ala interrupted.

"the group you're now apart of, now don't fucking interrupt me again," nat answered, "anyway...

3). we have ana who looks like an angel

4). bec who we suspect is secretly a particular famous person and will also be aiesha's maid of honour

5). kristen who is permanently sick with sam and ella

6). ice who is a baby and we will protect her with our entire lives

7). cait who deserves some good pussy in her life

8). lili who also deserves some good pussy in her life

9). sofia who we don't know whether she's actually gonna appear

and we also have dante, sarah, and xia, who are technically new additions to the group. we believe they are valuable assets to the group. all three emit crackhead energy and also engage in our nightly bullying sessions of our leader. we appreciate having them in the group," nat looked at ala for an idea of how she was feeling, "so that's the wedding guest list. now that that's sorted, it's time to get you ready for your wedding."

ala passed out. 


	3. Chapter 3

ala woke up again in an unfamiliar place, except this time she was wearing a second-hand wedding dress that was knitted together by emma's lack of will to live (it was an extremely fragile dress. nat informed ala that if she made any sudden movements, the dress would fall apart completely.) ala was ushered up to an altar and looked out to an audience of strangers. beside her stood her two bridemaids, emma and jess. emma raised her vodka bottle to salute ala, whereas jess was busy drawing a questionable image on her tablet, too busy to actually acknowledge the fact that there was a wedding happening.

nat was situated in the middle of the altar, holding a printed certificate of her marriage officiant that she obtained from online. across from ala stood a woman, who ala would soon learn to discover was named bec. as ala tried to process what exactly was happening, music blasted throughout the basement. ala initially expected it to be 'she said' by brie larson, however, this time it was different. the speakers began to play an acoustic version of 'we want some pussy' in a slow and somehow mood fitting tempo. 

the doors swung open and inside walked aiesha, wearing a matching outfit to ala (idc to describe the outfit, it's whatever you interpret it to be). she slowly approached the altar and flashed a smile to ala.

"you ready, baby?" aiesha asked.

ala gulped, but responded, "yes."

"LET'S GET THIS PARTY FUCKING STARTED THEN," aiesha yelled.

the entire audience erupted into cheers, demonstrating their support for the unique couple. ala felt even more fearful than before. there was no escaping this marriage now. she had no chance but to go through with it now. however, at the same time, in the back of her mind, she contemplated whether possibly this marriage would be good for her. perhaps aiesha had some redeeming qualities beyond being obsessed with pussy and her inability to construct coherent sentences. ala was determined to find out the truth. 

 "dear beloved crackheads, we are gathered here today to celebrate with aiesha and ala as they proclaim their love and commitment to the world. we are gathered to rejoice, with and for them, in the new life they now undertake together," nat began to read off the PDF projected on the wall. 

"aiesha and ala, the relationship you enter into today must be grounded in the strength of your love and the power of your faith in each other. to make your relationship succeed it will take unending love. it will take trust, to know in your hearts that you truly want what is best for one another and to learn and grow together. it will take faith, to go forward together without knowing what the future holds. as captain marvel once said, 'higher, further, faster, gayer, baby'. if you both come freely, and understand the responsibility and work involved to make your relationship thrive, and are committed to not only each other but your family, please take each other by the hands and reply 'we do.'" nat continued.

aiesha leaned forward and took ala's hands in her own, squeezing tightly. 

"aiesha, repeat after me," nat looked to aiesha.

"aiesha, repeat after me," aiesha repeated.

"god you're a fucking idiot," bec interrupted, "i fucking hate you. i'm not even joking right now."

"i, aiesha, take you, ala, to be my lawfully wedded wife," nat spoke.

"i, aiesha, take you, ala, to be my lawfully wedded pussy owner," aiesha recited. 

"i promise to love, honour, cherish, and protect you,"

"i promise to love, honour, cherish, and protect you, especially your pussy," aiesha repeated. 

"forsaking all others and holding unto you in sickness and in health,'

"forsaking all other pussies and holding unto you in sickness and in health," aiesha couldn't contain her smile.

 "for richer or for poorer for as long as we both shall live," nat finished.

 "for richer or for poorer for as long as we both shall live," aiesha completed her vows and squeezed ala's hands even tighter. 

"ala, it's your turn now. repeat after me," nat turned her attention to ala. "i, ala, take you, aiesha, to be my lawfully wedded wife," 

ala couldn't find the words to speak. her mouth went dry. her attempts to open her mouth were failing her. emma noticed this and rushed off, offering ala a shot of vodka, "it'll help. trust me," emma said. 

knowing she didn't really have any option, ala took the shot and found the courage to recite her vows, "i, ala, take you, aiesha, to be my lawfully wedded wife."

"i promise to love, honour, cherish and protect you,"

"i promise to love, honour, cherish and protect you," ala felt compelled to stare directly into aiesha's eyes at this point.

"forsaking all others and holding unto you in sickness and in health," 

"forsaking all others and holding unto yo-" ala was cut off by a heckler in the audience.

"THIS IS SOME GAY SHIT RIGHT HERE!" everyone turned to face jesse and flipped them off.

"please, refrain from bullying the happy couple as of right now. bullying will occur during the reception, and during the reception only," nat stated, "please continue ala."

"holding unto you in sickness and in health,"

"for richer or for poorer for as long as we both shall live," 

"for richer or for poorer for as long as we both shall lives," ala completed her vows, feeling a strange feeling inside that she wasn't able to comprehend at that moment.

"alright, if anyone feels as though these two shouldn't be joined together in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace," nat scanned the room to ensure no one spoke up. as did the hired assassins who scoped the room with loaded snipers, ready to take out anyone who interrupted this wedding any further. 

"no one wishes to speak? excellent," nat grinned. "it is now time for the ring exchange. maid of honours, jess, emma, and bec, please approach your respective brides and present them with their rings," 

jess and emma approached ala and presented her with a golden band that was designed to represent two feet with their toes interlocked. looking at the ring, ala couldn't help but almost tear up. bec also approached aiesha and presented a similar ring, except this ring was silver instead.

"aiesha, please place the ring on ala's left hand," nat said as aiesha slid the ring on ala's left ring finger.

"ala, please place the ring on aiesha's left hand," ala did as she was instructed to do.

"by the power invested in me by communism and this certificate i earned for free online, i now officially pronounce you wife and wife," nat proclaimed.

 _oh fuck._ ala thought. _i'm going to have to kiss this bitch._

the nerves started to settle in ala. the most extreme thing ala had ever done was hold a hand. she wasn't experienced in the kissing department whatsoever. hell, she could barely hold a hand properly. she was fucked!

nat placed her hands on ala and aiesha's back, pushing them together, "you may now kiss one another!"

before ala knew it, aiesha's lips were on her. she was really fucking married huh.

 


End file.
